tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Owen
|creator(s) = Sharon Miller Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Ben Small Rob Rackstraw |name = Owen |title = Owen the Incline Engine |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Thomas ** Paxton * Skarloey Railway ** Skarloey ** Rheneas ** Sir Handel ** Peter Sam ** Rusty * Blue Mountain Quarry ** Luke ** Merrick |basis = Dinorwic Slate Quarry incline |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Stationary steam engine |type = Incline traction engine |fuel_type = Coal |railway = Skarloey Railway |company = Blue Mountain Quarry |owner(s) = Mr. Percival }} Owen is an incline traction engine who is stationed at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Owen is the incline traction engine at the Blue Mountain Quarry, whose job is to transfer trucks of slate up and down the incline. When he was first introduced, he tried to keep Luke a secret from Thomas and reluctantly helped Thomas up the incline when he needed to speak to Luke. This resulted in Thomas coming off the rails and hanging dangerously over the edge of a cliff, until Luke saved him and brought him back to the incline. However, the weight of both engines was too much for Owen and the platform they were on hurled to the quarry floor. In the seventeenth series, he was unsure about the idea of a deer staying in the quarry, believing that the quarry was no place for a deer and became disappointed when Luke had the idea of the engines working more quietly. Personality Owen is an enthusiastic incline engine, based on a vertical traction boiler, housed at the top of the incline at the Blue Mountain Quarry. From high up above the quarry floor, he gamely takes great pride in his job and never tires in the overseeing of empty slate trucks up the incline, while sending loaded ones down, often announcing the transportation of cargo as he moves it between terraces. He likes to maintain steady, safe operation throughout the quarry and enjoys ensuring everything is running as it should. He is keen to help any engine about their work and make sure everyone is on track. Technical Details Basis Owen is based on the incline at the Dinorwic Slate Quarry, which hauled slate trucks up and down the incline via two platforms attached to the winch. This incline works by hauling empty slate trucks on one platform and bringing loaded slate trucks down the incline on another platform. Unlike his basis, however, Owen does not have a transfer table at the bottom of the incline. File:Owen'sBasis.jpg|Owen's Basis Livery Owen is painted orange and grey, with yellow stripes and a brass nameplate. Appearances Television Series= * 'Series 17' - Luke's New Friend and The Switch * 'Series 18' - Disappearing Diesels , Long Lost Friend and Samson at Your Service * 'Series 20' - Bradford the Brake Van , Saving Time and The Missing Breakdown Train * 'Series 21' - Runaway Engine * 'Series 22' - Seeing is Believing and The Case of the Puzzling Parts * 'Series 23' - Steam Team to the Rescue and Diesel Glows Away Specials * '''2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2016 - The Great Race }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2012 - The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 649) * 2014 - Edward the Helpful Engine * 2015 - Dusty Rusty Voice Actors * Ben Small * Rob Rackstraw * Raúl Solo * Jun'ichi Kanemaru * Konstantin Graudus * Michael Bideller * Stig Krogstad * Anders Sundstedt * Miłogost Reczek * Ángel Amorós * Petri Hanttu Trivia *Owen is equipped with a steam whistle, but has never yet sounded it in the TV series. Merchandise * Take-n-Play * Adventures * Motor Road and Rail * Wind-up * Motorized Railway * My First Thomas Railway Pals es:Owen he:אוון ja:オーエン pl:Oskar ru:Оуен Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Traction engines Category:Quarry Branch Line Category:Buildings